Dark Past, Brighter Future
by RockerVamp
Summary: Sequel to 'Daddy Don't Leave' Helen finally was everything she could ever hope for. Friends, Family and...a future in the WWE?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"_One, Two, Three!"_

"_Here is your winner the Undertaker!"_

"Yeah!" Helen hi-fived Brie and Nikki Bella at the same time, she was sitting between the Bella twins watching the Smackdown on the monitors backstage.

Helen had been on the road with her father the Undertaker a.k.a the Undertaker for two weeks. Her boyfriend Aiden Daniels had to go back to Houston after one week because he only had so much vacation time. But the texted Helen every time he had a chance (in other words every five minutes) Helen was loving life now. She finally had the relationship with her father that she always dreamed of; she had a family and friends that loved her. How could it get any better right?

"Hey!"

"Eep!" both Helen and Nikki jumped out of their skin.

"Jeff you asshole!" Brie punched a laughing Jeff Hardy on the arm.

"Aw! Come on it was a little funny" Jeff replied still laughing, after a second the three girls were laughing along with him.

"Hey Daddy" Helen giggled as her father came through the curtain. "What are you crazy kids laughing about now?" the Deadman asked.

"Nothing…" Brie Nikki and Jeff all went sort of quiet around the Undertaker. For Helen it was no big deal that was her father but for Jeff and the Bella twins her father's name was feared and respected.

"Well I'm gonna hit the showers and head back to the hotel" Taker said.

"Okay daddy" Helen hugged Mark "I'll catch a ride with Brie and Nikki"

"Alright" Taker kissed Helen on the top of her head "see you later then" he walked off

Jeff's stomach growled "ugh can we go get some food? I'm starving" he said

Nikki rolled her eyes "I swear you are a bottomless pit when it comes to food" the four of them got up and started to leave.

Helen looked at her three best friends, from day one they all just sort of gravitated towards each other. They had been inseparable ever since, riding in the same car together, hanging out after the show together, and just being in each other's company rocking out to what ever was on the radio.

After going to the nearest McDonald's and loading up on their artery clogging hamburgers and fries. They rode back to the hotel and crammed into Brie and Nikki's room.

"How do you guys do shows every night of the week and still mange to hang out with my annoying ass?" Helen asked dunking a fry into the huge pile of ketchup on napkins at the center of the table.

"I don't know." Nikki replied "we just do. And shut up you're not annoying"

Helen grinned. Then her emerald grew dead serious "Do you guys think you could teach me?"

"What?" Jeff asked "How to wrestle?"

Helen nodded. The room went quiet.

"You sure?" Brie asked "because it sure as hell won't be easy"

Helen shrugged "I don't care I want to learn "I want to be like my dad. I want to be someone people can look up to."

"If it's what you want" Jeff replied. Helen nodded "It is"

"Alright then it's settled" Nikki clapped her hands together "training starts six a.m. sharp"

Helen hugged her friends "you guys rock! Oh and one more thing my dad cannot know about this I want to surprise him. So this secret goes to the grave okay?"

"If your dad ever finds out that's where were probably going to end up anyway" Jeff replied.

"Shut up" Helen planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Eew! COOTIES!" Jeff wiped off his cheek gagging

The girls laughed and continued to chow down. Helen was so happy. She was going to be a wrestler.

Just like her daddy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Remind me why we are doing this again?" Helen asked Jeff her teeth chattering. She Jeff and the Bella twins were running in the thirty degree weather at six in the morning through fog which didn't help much.

"It builds up your durability" Jeff explained "when Matt and I were training we ran through snow and ice. Now we can take pretty much anything thrown at us. Plus it gives you energy"

Helen nodded "Makes sense…"

After about an hour they jogged back to the hotel. And for some strange reason Helen felt more awake. Apparently Jeff had been right.

"Alright to the gym" Brie said. The four of them piled into Jeff's car and took off. Helen popped in her iPod headphones and leaned her head back on the seat. She let the thrashing sounds of Bullet for my Valentine's Hand of Blood song pump adrenaline through her veins. So by the time the four of them got to the gym she was ready to go.

"Okay" Jeff stretched "first lesson: the Clothesline"

Helen gulped. But right from the start Jeff was surprised at how naturally she was able to pull it off. She could take a clothesline really well too, one time even doing a complete somersault when Nikki hit her with it.

"Have you ever been in the ring before?" Brie asked in awe. Helen shook her head "No why?"

"It just…seems like it comes pretty natural to you" Nikki replied "Looks like you inherited that from your daddy huh?"

Helen blushed "you think so?"

"Definitely" Jeff nodded "I think once we're through with you, you can kick some serious ass girl"

Helen giggled "I don't think I can be that good" '_Can I?' _she thought

After training for two hours Helen could do the basic moves and was just screwing around with her friends once they were done.

Helen clamped her hand around Jeff's throat "girls help me chokeslam him!" she called. Giggling Brie, Nikki, and Helen were able to lift Jeff and slam him onto the mat.

"That's it" Helen panted "no more Skittles for you, you're too heavy dude!"

Jeff put her in a headlock quicker than lightning "never…take…away…the Skittles" he snarled. But they were both laughing by the time he let her go.

"Down boy" Nikki scratched Jeff's head soothingly.

"So what do you think her chances are?" Nikki asked Brie after they dropped Helen and Jeff off at the hotel.

"After what we saw her do today" Brie shook her head in awe "I'd say her chances are pretty damn good"

000

"Why do you sound like you're in such a good mood?" Aiden asked.

Helen giggled holding her cell phone to her ear "Okay you really want to know?"

"You're gonna tell me anyway aren't you?" Aiden sighed.

"I'm going to be a Diva!" Helen exclaimed excitedly.

"You serious?" Aiden replied "Baby that's awesome! Your dad's training you or what?"

"No Jeff, Brie, and Nikki are" Helen replied "I want to keep it a surprise for him. Jeff says I'm a natural in the ring"

"I'll believe it" Aiden said "Looks like you finally found your calling huh?"

"Looks like it" Helen replied "I hope this works out. I really like being in the ring"

"It will" Aiden assured her "I have faith in you babe"

Helen smiled "thanks"

"Hey listen I have to get back to work" Aiden said after a few minutes "Love you"

"I love you to sweetie" Helen replied "Bye" she snapped her phone shut and flopped onto her bed.

'_Please God' _She prayed _'Please let this work out'_

"Please"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Four weeks later…_

"Okay now try a spear" Jeff suggested

Helen speared Nikki to the canvas.

"Can you pull off a Hurricanrana?" Brie asked from the apron.

"No way!" Nikki said breathlessly, having been the crash test dummy for most of the day "If anyone is going to get hit with a Hurricanrana it's gonna be you" she tagged in her twin. The others laughed. They were all proud of the way Helen had taken to wrestling so naturally, like it was in her blood. She rarely had any problems with any of the moves they taught her. If she did she normally had it worked out by the end of the day.

And when she wasn't fighting or hanging out with her dad _or_ talking to Aiden over the phone all night she would be watching videos on any and every high-flyer in WWE History. Helen wasn't afraid of heights and she could pull off all sorts of back flips and jumps off the top rope with ease so it seemed like the right kind of fighting style for her.

While Helen was distracted by her thoughts Brie was able to snag her in an armbar. "Ow! Ow! Okay I give!" Helen tapped out.

"So this is the new girl" a sneering voice asked.

Brie let go of Helen and helped her up. Natalia Neidhart was leaning on the apron watching them, flanked by Maryse and Victoria.

"Heard you were Mark's kid, you're pretty good" Natalia said.

"Thanks" Helen replied. She didn't really want to talk to Natalia she had an air of smugness about her that was starting to bug her.

"You know if you want" Natalia straightened up "Me and the girls could teach you a few things. You can learn a lot more without…" she eyed Brie and Nikki "_these_ rookies"

"No thanks" Helen replied coldly "I'm learning from my _friends_ just fine"

Natalia shrugged "Your loss" she snapped her fingers "let's go ladies"

Maryse and Victoria followed her.

"Bitches" Brie said

"What was her problem?" Helen asked Jeff

"Natalia's a third generation superstar" Jeff explained "So she's pretty much a girl version of Randy Orton"

"Which means she can rule the locker room and we just have to sit there and take it" Brie and Nikki said in unison.

Helen blinked "Okay sometimes your Wonder Twin powers freak me out."

The twins smiled proudly.

000

Later on Helen was out getting Subway with her dad.

"God I'm starving!" Helen commented wolfing down her sandwich. After training she was always hungry.

"Calm down girl or you'll choke" Mark said "You eat like you just got out of a wrestling match!" he chuckled.

That time Helen really did choke she had to slurp down half her Sprite until she was able to breathe again "what made you say that?" she asked.

Mark shrugged "Random expression. Why'd you choke?"

"Uh…Random choke?" Helen replied nervously. She took another drink of her soda to shut herself up.

But it didn't stop her from seeing the suspicion in her father's eyes.

_A/N: Uh-oh looks like Daddy might be coming close to figuring out Helen's secret!_

_Helen: No! Don't tell him! (Puts her hand over BullerGirl's mouth)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I think Dad is starting to get suspicious" Helen sighed

After the incident at Subway, Mark tried to catch Helen off guard to see if he could get her to tell him what was going on.

"I don't think it's going to be a secret for much longer"

"She's right" Jeff plopped down into a seat next to her in the stands "Maybe it's about time we told him"

"How?" Brie asked

"It's not just something you randomly bring up" Nikki finished her sister's thought as usual.

"Well then let's just tell him then" Helen suggested "Tonight"

Nikki and Brie's jaws dropped at the same time.

"You're sure?" Jeff asked

Helen shrugged "Its better hearing it from me than finding out off the Internet"

000

Helen put off telling Mark until nearly the end of SmackDown that night.

She took a deep breath and knocked on his dressing room door.

"Hey Dad can we talk?"

They walked to the front of the arena to where the monitors are. It gave Helen time to think to plan how she would tell him. Jeff said he would be there when she finally broke the news but Helen had waited so long Jeff had to leave, he was going to be a guest on the Cutting Edge that night. At least Brie and Nikki were waiting for her.

Helen stuck her hands in the pockets of her Avenged Sevenfold hoodie to stop them from trembling, but it didn't stop her heart from pounding, she started chewing her lip like she always did when she was nervous.

"Alright" she whirled around once they were finally in the monitor area just as Jeff's music started playing "You wanted to know what was going on well here it is—"

But before she could say another word she heard several loud explosions rocked the building. At first Helen thought it was just Jeff's pyro.

Until she heard the fans screaming in horror.

"Jeff!" Gregory Helms shot past the two of them through the curtain.

"What the hell happened?!" one of the crew guys shouted.

"Jeff's hurt!" another crew guy yelled back "Something went wrong with his pyro!"

"We need EMTs out here!"

Helen's heart skipped a beat. Everything she was about to tell Mark evaporated from her mind. She shot through the curtains to find Jeff writhing in pain on the ground in pain in front of her with his hands over his face.

Helen fell to her hands and knees next to him. If she was trembling before, it was nothing compared to the way she was shaking now.

"What happened?" she asked Gregory softly.

"The pyro went off in his face." He replied.

"JEFF!!" Matt shouted. Helen looked up not seeing him. Everything was blurred. She was detached emotionally. It was a state she went to every time her mother started to abuse her. If she didn't feel she couldn't hurt.

She watched as the medical team loaded Jeff onto the stretcher, she watched them wheel him away, she didn't move from the spot she was in until she heard Mark's voice. It sounded so far away, like they were at opposite ends of a tunnel.

"Helen…_Helen" _Mark gently shook her by the shoulders. Helen snapped out of it she blinked her eyes wildly "Wha…?" she looked at him confused. Hadn't Jeff just been in front of her?

"Come on we can go to the hospital with him" Mark put an arm around her "Your girlfriends are waiting for you in the car, come on" he guided her backstage. All she could do was follow numbly.

000

"Is Jeff alright?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah he should be okay" Mark replied "its Helen I'm more worried about" He looked over at his daughter who had gone back to practically being a statue the Twins were on either side of her trying to bring her out of it.

"Why? What happened?" Aiden started to panic "Oh God, please tell me she wasn't right behind him when he was going out to the ring!"

"No it wasn't like that" Mark said "Why would she be with Jeff when he went to the ring?"

"Umm….." on the other end of the line Aiden went silent realizing he had said too much.

Nikki snatched Mark's cell phone out of his hand "She hasn't told him yet!" she hissed quietly then handed it back to the Deadman "sorry"

000

They burst through the emergency room doors. Gregory, Matt and Jimmy were standing anxiously in the waiting room. Matt was pacing and kept pulling out his cell phone every five seconds to check the time, Gregory was leaning against the wall with a somber expression on his face, Jimmy was the only one sitting, holding Jeff's Title belt on his lap absently playing with the spinner.

"Any news?" Brie asked lowering herself into a chair next to him. Jimmy shook his head "You only got here five minutes after we did"

Helen was still a statue Nikki sat her in a chair next to Brie "wish we knew what was wrong with her though"

"And you've never seen her like this before?" Mark asked. Looking at his zombie-like daughter, The Twins shook their heads. Matt looked over. He had seen that look before.

"It's a defense mechanism" he said "Jeff said I was like that after mom died. I would just shut down and block everything out if something upset me"

At that moment she sliding glass doors opened and a doctor walked out carrying a clipboard.

"I'm looking for the family of…" he looked at the clipboard "Jeff Hardy?"

The entire group looked up. They crowded around her even Helen who had finally snapped out of her trance.

"I'm Jeff's brother Matt" Matt said.

"Matt I'm Doctor Cullen" Matt and the doctor shook hands "Your brother is going to be just fine. All he has are a few little burn marks on his face and arms, nothing too serious"

They all breathed easier. "Can we see him?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure" Doctor Cullen stepped aside to let them in.

They had trouble finding Jeff's bed at first until he called out to them.

"Yo! I'm the only frickin' guy with rainbow hair in this place and ya'll are all the way over there!"

They turned to see Jeff in a bed halfway across the room grinning like nothing had ever happened.

The girls dog piled Jeff with hugs while the guys laughed.

Helen looked at his face. Jeff had clusters of what looked like needle pricks all over his face.

"Don't ever scare us like that!" Brie and NIkki hugged him around the waist.

"How you feeling bro?" Matt ruffled Jeff's hair.

"I'm good man" Jeff replied "Helen have you told him yet?"

"I was about to but then there was the little emergency of THE PYRO BLOWING UP IN YOUR FACE!" she replied.

"Okay tell me what?" Mark asked exasperated "you're driving me crazy over here!"

"I'm gonna be a wrestler" Helen replied. There she said it. Brie clutched her hand. Helen cringed and waited for the hammer to fall. When it didn't she opened one eye.

And was surprised to see the look of total elation in Mark's eyes "Really?" he asked "You know how?"

Helen brightened "Yeah! Brie Nikki and Jeff have been teaching me for the past few months"

All at once her friends started talking.

"Mark she's really good!"

"She's a natural!"

"If you saw her you'd know!"

"Guys, guys!" Mark put his hands up to silence them "I'm not saying I don't want her to wrestle, I just wanted to know if she could."

"How come you didn't tell me?" Matt asked "I could have helped"

"She wanted to keep it a secret" Jeff shrugged "Besides you had your hands full with Jack Swagger"

"Don't remind me" Matt growled through his teeth.

Gregory chuckled.

About thirty minutes later Jeff was cleared to go home.

Helen started laughing when she saw Jimmy Gregory and Matt carrying Jeff out to the car like he was on a stretcher. "Careful you guys!" she called after them.

"Ride back with me" Mark told her "I want to talk to you"

"If this is about me wrestling…" Helen started to say

"No nothing like that" he replied "I just want to talk"

So after watching the boys load Jeff into the back of Matt's car she got in the passenger side of her dad's car.

"I want to know if you know what you're getting into with this" Mark said

"What do you mean?" she asked "Of course I know what I'm getting into Daddy"

"What about college?" Mark said "have you thought about that?"

"Yeah" Helen nodded "I'm already taking online courses at the University of Texas"

"Okay and what about Aiden?" he continued "You're gonna be on the road for five out of seven days of the week. Where does that leave him?"

"He's gonna come see me when he gets days off" Helen explained "and whenever I get days off I'm flying home"

"But you're going to be tired and you're probably going to be sleeping most of the time on those days off"

"You think I don't know that?" Helen replied "Dad I've thought this through Aiden supports me one hundred percent"

The pair of them were quiet for some time.

"Well if you'll excuse me" Helen said "A Diva needs her beauty sleep" she draped her hand delicately over her eyes. Mark grinned. "Yes your majesty"

"Hey dad?" Helen opened one eye.

"What honey?" he asked

"You seriously think I can make it?" she asked

Mark looked at her. The look in her eyes said _'wouldn't do it without your approval' _

He nodded "I seriously think you can"

She closed her eyes smiling. "Love you daddy"

"Love you too kiddo"

_Aww! Helen's going to be a wrestler just like her daddy. To all you_ Twilight _fans, I hope you like the "Dr. Cullen" reference I put in there ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Okay it's all you out there" Nikki coached Helen "You're gonna be awesome"

Helen nodded and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. She was going to show her dad what she had learned for the past few months.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up" she whispered

"Hey come on" Nikki put an arm around her "The arena is dead empty. You've got nothing to worry about. It'll be worse when you debut, trust me"

"Gee, thanks" Helen rolled her eyes. Nikki patted her on the shoulder "That's what I'm here for"

000

Helen walked down the ramp trying to focus on the ring but not really seeing it. Her head was spinning. All she could focus on was the fact that her dad watching in the front row.

"Poor kid looks like she's gonna be sick!" Mark said quietly.

"She'll be fine" Jeff told him. "When she gets into the ring it's like she's a whole different person. Oh yeah that reminds me" he pulled out a little video camera "Aiden made me promise I'd film this for him."

"God was everyone in on this secret but me?" Mark said he was starting to think he was a bad father.

"Nah" Jeff replied "If everyone in the locker room was in on it, you would have found out a _looong _time ago my friend"

Mark chuckled then stopped abruptly "we're not friends"

Helen climbed in to the ring where Brie was waiting. She took a deep breath.

The pair started to wrestle.

Mark was astonished, he had no idea what had happened to the girl that he met for the first time just months ago. Because the young woman in that ring was kicking serious ass! Helen was hitting Brie with all kinds of moves he never dreamed she could pull off.

"This one's for you dad!" Helen twisted Brie's right arm and climbed up to the top rope. She hit Brie with her father's signature Old School move.

"Alright!" Mark shouted.

Jeff whistled. "Yeah that was awesome!"

"It most certainly was"

Helen's eyes bugged out of her head. Her dad and Jeff turned around Brie and Nikki' eyes were as round as saucers.

Vince McMahon had seen everything. "You've got quite some talent there miss…?"

"Callaway" Helen said when she finally found her voice "Helen Callaway" she jumped out of the ring and shook Vince's hand. Was this really happening? It wasn't a dream?

"Ah so this is the daughter you've been bragging about Mark" Vince said. Helen blushed "He's been bragging about me?"

"Why shouldn't I brag about my own daughter?" Mark pulled Helen into a bear hug.

"I had no idea she could wrestle" Vince told them.

"You can thank my friends for that one sir" Helen replied motioning to Jeff and the Twins "I didn't know anything except for what I saw on TV before I started learning."

"Interesting…." Vince nodded "Helen do you think we could talk in private over here?"

Um. Sure okay" Helen hopped over that barrier and started to walk with the Chairman of the WWE.

"Have you ever thought about a career in the business?" Vince asked.

Helen nodded vigorously "Yes sir that's why I wanted to have Jeff Nikki and Brie teach me"

"Well I think you've got a clear shot at making it" Vince replied "What would you say if I put you in a Dark Match tomorrow night during the SmackDown taping?"

Helen's eyes brightened "I would love it!"

Vince laughed "Good. Now I won't be able to pay you for it because you're not legally under contract."

"Oh no it's cool" Helen replied "I'm just grateful for the opportunity thanks Mr. McMahon!" she gushed.

'It's no trouble" Vince said "We need fresh talent here all the time. Especially in the Diva's department"

Helen didn't say anything her head was still spinning. But she came back from her fantasies of being a Diva in time to hear Vince say who her opponent was.

"You'll be fighting Natalia"

Her heart sunk into her stomach. "O-okay" she stammered. "Good luck" Vince walked away

"Thanks…" she squeaked

Fighting the girl who thought she was queen and probably was?

"Heeey!" Nikki hugged her "Its party time girl!"

"Yeah…a party…great" Helen was smiling. She followed Nikki like a zombie.

But on the inside she was wigging out.


End file.
